


Seeming Not Always Being

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three meditation-like drabbles on how hatred shouldn't always be taken at face value.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeming Not Always Being

**Author's Note:**

> Written for queenofdenial for btvs_cupid (on LiveJournal in early 2005).

On some level it made sense.  Xander had always taken refuge in black and white, long after the world was colored in shades of grey.  It gave certainty, albeit forced, to an uncertain world.

 

He vehemently proclaimed his hatred of the two vampires time and time again, and yet here he was.  It did make sense.  If desire was unwanted didn’t one try and cover it up by going to the opposite extreme?

 

It was Buffy’s fault.  If not for her, the common thread running through their three lives (or unlives as the case was), they wouldn’t be together now.

 

~*~

 

There was history with Peaches, he could understand that.  But the whelp?  Spike didn’t think a single kind word had been exchanged between them.  And here they were.  The Powers had to have some warped sense of humor for the three of them to wind up together.  It was a bleedin’ riot it was.  But he wasn’t laughing.  He’d stopped laughing long ago.

 

Stranger things had happened.  Could always blame the Hellmouth, that was as good an excuse as any.  Explained a lot of things it did.  That and the fact that he had a weakness for the dark-haired ones.

 

~*~

 

They always made fun of him for brooding, but they seemed to be doing their fair share.

 

Xander and Spike may have found their current situation surprising, but Angel was anything but surprised.  A case of protesting too much.  If you really hate a person, you don’t spend every spare moment stating that fact.  Real hatred has a subtlety to it.  The more vocal one is about it, the more likely it is a case of a person trying to convince himself and not others that it’s true.

 

Then again, he’d had over two hundred years to figure that out.


End file.
